


Edgy

by Lackthereof (Kitsunechan)



Series: Klance Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But how can you NOT when you're hiding from the fucking sun, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lance is all 'quit bein edgy dude', M/M, Only Keith tho, Only T for swearing so cover your sensitive lil ears, That vampire au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunechan/pseuds/Lackthereof
Summary: "Keith, quit being emo.""Fuck off. The sun hurts.""See what I mean? Emo."





	

Lance finds himself in Keith's room, hanging upside-down from what looks like a hammock, but attatched to the ceiling and folded in half. He never expected vamps to have... Well, have hammocks. If he scooches juuust right, he can actually touch the ground, shuffling forward to see if he can manage to get his palms on the ground without busting his nose. Of course, he leans too far, ending up in a split-second handstand and falls flat on his face.

"Are you done yet?" Keith is sitting in the far corner of his room, glaring at the boy who was making a mess of his bed. "Because I would really like to get some goddamn sleep." He shifts the blanket draped over his head in annoyance. The vampire hisses as the light touches his exposed hand and quicky jerks it back.

Lance opts to ignore his question and clambers back onto the weird sideways-upside-down hammock, folding it in on himself until all that's visible is his bare feet.

"Lance. Seriously, get the fuck out." Keith makes no move to remove Lance from his current position. He just hisses lowly, flipping a page in his book and burrowing further under his blanket as the sun shifts its attention back to him.

"Why don't  _you_ get out?" Lance waves a hand in the air. "Its a nice day and shit. We can get you an umbrella so you don't turn into bloodsucking bacon."

Keith flips another page in his book, huffing under his breath. "No. I'd die. You know that."

"Stop being so emo," he huffs, poking his head out of the hammock-nest. "Maybe you'll just sparkle like in that movie Midnight."

"Its called Twilight, dumbass." Keith smiles despite himself and quickly tries to hide it. "You're litetally the only person in 2017 who doesn't know Twilight."

"No, you're just the edgy vampire who likes watching chick flicks about glittery shirtless guys with shitty actors." Lance shrugs.

"They're not shitty!" Keith shouts in defense. "They're just purposefully unemotional!"

"Only emo kids hiding from daylight say that!" 

"Fuck off. The sun hurts."

"See what I mean?" Lance throws his hands into the air. "Emo!"

**Author's Note:**

> I will regret and probably rewrite this later. Hope yall enjoyed ok g'night *jazz hands*


End file.
